battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirited Crane - Chapter 10: Double Alliance
<- Previous chapter Next chapter -> Chapter 10: Double Alliance “So who can tell me any analysis on this page?” The English teacher asked his students. Tsuru excitedly raised her hand, so the teacher picked her. She held up her book, “In this scene, the curtains are specifically mentioned that they are blue, which reflects on the protagonist’s depressing thoughts for what had happened.” “A very nice point. Make sure you’ve got it down, lads.” The teacher then called for another student for more analysis. Dearan was sitting beside Tsuru, writing stuff in his book. Both of them were sitting at a corner of the classroom. “That was really precise,” he commented sarcastically. Tsuru smiled, “‘That’s English lessons for you, always random and near useless points.’ Probably what you’re thinking, isn’t it? But I think that every little thing has a reason to be itself. That’s why I never get bored with anything.” Dearan looked at the teacher, but he was only pretending to focus, as Tsuru’s words seemed to have reminded him of a certain person from the past. He looked down at his book. It was a book that had been flipped and read many times. The pages were already starting to fall out from the book, and each page was full of written words with inks of different colours. He flipped to the first page, which had a name which was not his at the top right corner. “Wow, you got quite some notes there,” Tsuru whispered, in case the teacher heard her talking. “Yeah… I had a senior who graduated, and she gave me all her notes,” Dearan continued writing on it. Tsuru smirked and put her face closer to him, “Oh? ‘She’ huh?” Dearan pushed her face away gently, “Stop…” “Ok, ok,” Tsuru also returned to focusing on the lesson. Several times in the lesson, Dearan noticed that the other classmates were peeking at both of them, and they were whispering to each other. However, he just ignored all of them. Tsuru also noticed, but unlike Dearan, she was actually a bit bothered by it. When they were free for lunch, Tsuru complained to Dearan while swinging her arms, “How can you just let them talk about you like that?” He sighed, “When I’m being talked about, the worst thing I should do is reacting. If I react, that’d only allow them to have more stuff to talk about me. It’s not like my life is deeply harmed.” He then took out his Chemistry test, which was showing the grade “A”, “As long I have this, I’m satisfied.” “But… but…” Tsuru was about to argue, but Dearan ignored her and continued walking towards the dining hall. All she could do was to follow. After they got their food, Dearan, as usual, settled himself down at the corner of the hall. Tsuru did the same. She knew that this was Dearan’s most comfortable spot, so she decided to not ask him to move a more lively spot. When they put down their trays, Tsuru said she would like to talk to Mr. Lighthouse. Dearan frowned for a moment, but quickly he returned to his food, indicating that Tsuru could do whatever she liked. Tsuru smirked, and suddenly sank her hand into his hair, messing up his hair. Dearan dropped his fork, “What the…! What are you doing?” He pushed off her hand. Tsuru only chuckled and walked away. Dearan’s eyes followed her movement. She walked to Mr. Lighthouse, talked for a bit, then went out of the dining hall alone. In the meantime, Mr. Lighthouse got up and went for his direction. “Shoot… He wants to sit with me again…” Dearan thought. He turned to his food and continued eating, pretending that he did not see him. Mr. Lighthouse sat down opposite him, just like what he always did. “Tsuru and grandpa went to have a talk,” the tutor said. However, Dearan did not bother to respond. A bittersweet smile was hanging on Mr. Lighthouse’s face. He put down his cutlery and spoke as softening as he could sound, “Dearan? I’m sorry. We just wanted to make sure you two were up to condition.” “More explanations mean more excuses,” Dearan coldly replied. Mr. Lighthouse noticed that he was more irritated than usual, so he also stayed silent afterwards. However, he did not leave him alone. “By the way, Dearan, may I ask you a question?” Mr. Lighthouse spoke up. It was a long while before Dearan replied with a “what” at him. “Is there any relationship between you and Tsuru? Grandpa told me all Spirits are somehow related to their human partner when they were still alive.” Dearan stopped eating when he heard his tutor’s words. Related? But how? The closest female human he could remember was his mother, unless… He shook his head, “Tsuru said she forgot everything, so I wouldn’t know either.” Dearan took another bite on his melon piece. He did not continue the conversation further. Mr. Lighthouse started to get stressed on how to make Dearan forgive him. Eventually, he said, “I don’t mind if you hate me, but let’s see what will happen after they finish talking, okay?” Dearan scowled at him for a moment, then looked away. Mr. Lighthouse made a sigh of relief, thinking to himself, “Even my Domino doesn’t look that grumpy…” On the other hand, Tsuru walked into a secretive spot, then she talked to the air, saying that Vishten could come out. In response, Vishten appeared out of nowhere, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So what do you want to talk about, little girl?” He sounded imitating, but that was just the way he spoke. Tsuru was smiling as usual, “I want to form an alliance with you. Also, I can tell you one of my secrets, but I want you to keep that away from Mr. Lighthouse and Dearan.” Vishten smirked upon hearing that, “Interesting. What do you want to form the alliance for?” “What else? To defeat the Battle Spirits system of course. I was lying to you. I know everything about my past.” She looked up to the sky, “I’m also like you, a Spirit sent by the humans to stop any further destruction done by the Grandwalkers. I thought I wouldn’t come back to this world, but I did. My mission… or rather… our mission, will be hard, but in my heart I thank whoever created the system for sending me back here.” “Seems like you’re a person very dear to Dearan,” Vishten leaned against the wall with his back leisurely, his gesture looked like he was listening to a story. Upon hearing this, she blushed a little bit, starting to look down, with her feet making circles on the ground, “Well… It’s a… I guess I’m--I mean I was--dear to him as well… But I think… it’s a question that I’d never know…” Vishten looked at her smiling bitterly. He decided to not further pursue a deeper story. Instead, he talked about his past, “I’m the ancestor of the Lighthouse family, so actually I’m dead for a really long time. Well, I suppose I’m just that proud of my future offspring, that my soul stayed with the family throughout generations, like a guardian watching over them. It was quite a magnificent sight I have to say, watching your bloodline spreading out across the world. You might’ve already figured, I’m Indian, but somehow I followed a certain heritage and ended up in England here. And then…” Vishten put out his arms, “I got summoned, just like this.” Tsuru chuckled a bit, “I can see why Mr. Lighthouse calls you grandpa now. You certainly don’t look that old right now.” Vishten directed the conversation back to Tsuru herself, “So, you lied to all three of us that you didn’t have the memory. How would you deal with the truth later on then? Eventually he’ll still find out.” Tsuru returned to a plain face, “Yes, I understand, but at this stage, telling him the truth would just give him the urge to stop me even more. I think… I’ll tell him when he finally adapts to all the things going on. It’s too much information for him right now. If I were him, I wouldn’t want to fight at all.” She held her fist tight, “But now, as a Spirit, and also his Spirit, I have to destroy the system, to erase all the threats that will reach him later on, to give him the peace he deserves. His life already has enough misery.” “That explains his moody face all the time,” Vishten nodded in approval. Tsuru continued on about the alliance, “So… in terms of actually what both of us should do…” “I did think of that after noticing that you’re a Spirit. In terms of combat skills, to be honest, you’re miles ahead of me, so allow me to depend on you. But well, you know, I can also lend you my power when you need it in battle.” Vishten winked at the end. Tsuru thought for a while, “Ah, if you mean that, I’ll gladly agree to that.” Both of them met with a mutual agreement, and so they returned to the dining hall, with Vishten being invisible again. Tsuru met up with Dearan and Mr. Lighthouse, who still looked like they were in a cold war. Tsuru explained to them, mainly to Dearan, that they would be working together from now on. At first, Dearan seemed to be a bit shocked, but quickly he returned to his expressionless face, knowing that this was what Tsuru would do. On the other hand, Mr. Lighthouse was very satisfied with the outcome. He decided that he should leave Dearan and Tsuru alone, so he bid them farewell, and left his chair with his tray. When Mr. Lighthouse turned around, he whispered to Vishten, “So, what did you two talk about?” “Hmm… I suppose you can call it an alliance. She’s the same as us basically. Say, I’m a bit interested in your student. Would you like to tell me what you know about Dearan?” The response was a bittersweet smile from Mr. Lighthouse, “Well… That boy had it hard. To be honest, there’s still a lot of details that I’m lacking, since he doesn’t like talking about it at all. Every time I mentioned it, he looked like he would bite me.” He saw that some people noticed him talking, so he quickly took out his mobile and put it beside his ear, pretending that he was on the phone. “Dearan is a transfer student from around a year and a half ago. If I have to be blunt, it was… quite a weird meeting between us. As you know, we tutors are required to meet new students on the first day. Dearan was assigned to my group. Before meeting him, I was already told the reason of his transfer.” He arrived at his classroom, looking around to make sure no one was near, and walked in. He then closed the door so Vishten could materialise without anyone seeing him. “Which is?” Mr. Lighthouse made a huge sigh, “A plane crash. Dearan’s family passed away in a plane crash. I heard it was a trip to Japan, but Dearan got sick, so he stayed behind, while the rest of his family got onto the plane. Since Dearan didn’t have parents anymore, a guardian was needed, so his mother’s sister, Bonnie, took on the role, hence why he’s now living here, in his aunt’s house.” “I see… That actually explains a lot…” Vishten crossed his arms in front of his chest, and sat down on a nearby table, “But I think… things should’ve settled down now? Sure, he still overreacts sometimes, but I don’t see any major problems regarding to himself.” “Yeah, but there’s still something that bugs me,” Mr. Lighthouse sat down in front of his computer, then he started searching up on Dearan’s information in the school system. “Is it Mellan again?” Vishten said. “No, it’s something else.” Mr. Lighthouse loaded up a medical report on the screen, “When he first arrived, he actually had amnesia. The doctors said it might be the shock of losing the whole family over just one night. This part is normal, what came next is the strange bit.” “Hm?” “A week after school started, all of a sudden, he claimed that he regained his memories. However, before that, there was no sign of him recovering at all. It just… came back, like the amnesia didn’t happen at all. Even his aunt said that she didn’t see him remembering anything before that day.” Vishten was casually walking along the notice board to check out paper pinned on the wall, “But isn’t that how amnesia works? You just kind of remember all of them in one instance. I’m not a professional in this, so I’m just guessing.” “That may be true, but I feel there’s something more behind it.” Mr. Lighthouse continued staring at his computer. Vishten walked to the end of the notice board. He then saw a pink crane origami pinned at the top right corner. “I don’t know you’re into folding paper,” Vishten said. "Ah that… Someone folded it as a gift for me. That reminds me though, what happened to Dearan afterwards.” Vishten chuckled a bit, “You mean this paper crane is also related to him?” “In some ways, you see…” The door was knocked, Vishten quickly turned invisible, and Mr. Lighthouse also stopped talking, and called the person in. Marcella quietly and slowly opened the door. She walked in and looked straight at Mr. Lighthouse with a determined expression. Mr. Lighthouse noticed that she was wearing the school uniform, but he could not recognise her. Of course, it was normal that a teacher could not know every student in a school, but it was a bit odd for her to show up when he had not taught her before. “I’ve followed you two from the dining hall,” Marcella suddenly spoke in her uninterested voice. “Why would you… wait, ‘you two’?” Mr. Lighthouse stood up from his chair, and looked down at the short student. At that moment, Merduk also walked into the classroom. Her smile was cold, emotionless, but there was a hint of devious intention. Vishten also appeared again into everyone’s sight. “Stand back, Pace,” he commanded. After Mr. Lighthouse moved, he directed his attention at the two women. “So, what made you to take your effort to come up and meet us?” He asked. Marcella and Merduk stared at each other for a moment, then both of them nodded in correspondence. Marcella spoke, still in her plain voice, “We have a request.” Both Mr. Lighthouse and Vishten frowned. They might be more superior than Marcella in terms of role at school and life experience, but it was still a ruthless move to straight up turning down her request, especially since Vishten could barely fight effectively without help. Mr. Lighthouse made a small gulp, almost unnoticeable. He then replied, “What kind of request?” He smiled wickedly, “I hope it’s not about murdering anyone.” This time, Merduk stepped forward and answered for Marcella, “No, no, this won’t involve losing lives… Well, maybe it does, depending on your philosophy. The end result will be that of a consciousness disappearing.” “What…” Both men were confused. “We want you to defeat Mellan… no… more accurately, his name is Gabriel, Mellan’s other personality.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Work By Andelas